The Doctor and Rose and the Prison in the City
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: The Doctor winked and she scowled. "Anyway," she said quickly, "this is your fault. YOU had to barge in and say you were the king's new bodyguard. Can't you ever just keep quiet and mind your own business?"


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, The Doctor, Rose, or anything else of any concern. Or of no concern, for that matter. I own nothing. Get it?

So I haven't written in so super long and I have no excuse! I haven't had any more homework then usual and I haven't had any life changing things happen and basically I was lazy. I'm so sorry! But I'm still working towards my big one year anniversary and my 100th story so I'm not all gone! And I'm coming back! (Sorry for that long thing, here's the story now...)

* * *

Rose Tyler put her hands on her hips. She was angry; very angry. The Doctor stood calmly against the blank white wall, tapping it and holding his Sonic Screwdriver to it.

"Stop!" Rose exclaimed after a minute. It annoyed her how placid The Doctor was being.

The Doctor looked up in surprise. "What's wrong? You don't like being locked up?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Of course not," she snapped. "Who likes being locked up?"

The Doctor winked and she scowled. "Anyway," she said quickly, "this is your fault. YOU had to barge in and say you were the king's new bodyguard. Can't you ever just keep quiet and mind your own business?"

"Of course not," The Doctor snapped in perfect imitation of Rose. "And don't be so-so blamey."

"Blamey?"

"You know, like you blame people a lot?"

"You know that isn't a word, right?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows indignantly. "It can be a word if I say so. And you're the one who's blamey. It's not like I knew their king was a national criminal. You wanted to come traveling with me, I didn't make you-"

"Now we're getting deep, aren't we?" Rose said angrily, her smile gone. "This is all your fault, you can't deny it, and you're not even trying to fix it!"

The Doctor held up his Sonic Screwdriver and waved it exaggeratedly. "I was fixing it, actually," he said pointedly. "Then you got mad at me and told me to stop."

Rose started to speak, but stared at the Sonic Screwdriver and bit her lip. The Doctor grinned at her and spun around, going back to work. Rose just shook her head and smiled faintly.

In less then a minute, The Doctor suddenly jumped up, sprinted across the blank white prison room, held his Sonic Screwdriver up to the wall, and used it. He held a finger to his lips, grabbed Rose's hand, and pulled her next to him. "I've fixed it," he said, winking for the second time that day. Of maybe the twenty-seventh. He was The Doctor, after all.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked. She whispered, sensing it was necessary to be quiet. Her fury with The Doctor had washed away and she was finding it difficult to remain haughty.

"I'm ALWAYS sure," The Doctor said, winking for the now third (or twenty-eighth) time. "Now stay silent."

Rose obeyed, because she couldn't think what else to do. The truth was she had traveled with The Doctor so much that everything seemed ordinary, but now it dawned on her that she was locked up and this could easily be the end of her. Well, she didn't think so, but it was possible, after all. So she had decided obeying was probably the safest choice.

The Doctor was running his hands along the wall now. In an instant he must have felt something, because he dug his hands in the plasticky white wall and gripped hard. Then he pulled.

The wall came open just like it had when they'd been locked in there half an hour before. Outside was a city - this prison room was oddly in the middle of the Capitol city where the criminal king had previously lived - and because of this, people were everywhere. The Doctor smiled widely at everybody who was staring. "Routine inspection," he called cheerfully. "Everything doing great. Ready for bad guys."

With that, he took hold of Rose's hand again and sprinted off. By the time furious yelling was following them, he and Rose had reached the TARDIS. He hurried and started it up, then turned to Rose expectantly. "Are you still angry at me then?" he asked.

Rose looked into his eyes and giggled. "No," she said. "You knew that when you asked, didn't you?"

"Of course," The Doctor snapped, imitations her again. Then he laughed.

Rose had to join him.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! (That's back too...)

Please review! Pretty pretty please! Even though I probably don't deserve it after my long break... And if you don't get the end, I'm sorry, because neither do I. I don't know why she had to laugh. It was metaphorical of course, she didn't HAVE TO. But anyway. I don't know why even metaphorically.

Linley =) ;)


End file.
